IMMORTALITY !
by Mikanatsume134
Summary: Mikan is from 550 years before, and met Natsume Hyuuga, undoubtedly, she is immortal together with her family, Natsume seemed familliar to her but being alive for more than 555 years made her forgot, N&M and some R&H, please review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice  
**The Plot is almost the same as the Fruit basket, thank you !

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Start Of The End Of Our Life

* * *

**

**Normal POV  
Time: 550 years ago ! O.o

* * *

**

The Bloody Sakura Tribe is a well-known tribe from the ancient times. The members of this tribe are called Sakura.

The Sakura are powerful in certain weapons or weapon of choice and was feared even if they are few, they have enough power to kill 20 armies in one hour without breaking a sweat.

In total, there are only 12 Sakura in existence.

Mikan Sakura- is the heir of the Sakura when Izumi retires, she has large hazel-brown eyes, brunette, she is sexy and pretty, she is cheerful, happy-go-lucky, pretty,and pretty clumsy, she is 16 years old; she specializes in using the rod or staff. She has intense magical resistance.

Izumi Sakura- is the leader of the Sakura and father of Mikan, he is blond and has brown eyes, like Mikan's, he is handsome and masculine, he is strict at time but kind, he is 36 years old; he specializes in using the sword. He has tremendous speed.

Yuka Sakura- is the wife of Izumi, she has the same features as Mikan, pretty, hot, and sexy, she is cheerful, kind and understanding, she is 33 years old; she specializes in using the katana. She has the tremendous stealth.

Kazumi Sakura- is the older brother of Izumi, he have light, blonde hair and blue eyes, he gave up his position because he think that Izumi is better than him, he is handsome and masculine as well, he is strict, yet happy-go-lucky at times, he is 40 years old; he specializes in spear. He has tremendous senses.

Beryl Sakura- wife of Kazumi, she is kind and acts like Yuka, she have pink-blonde hair and light-pink eyes, she is the youngest of all the adult, she is kind and clumsy, she is 30 years old, she is sexy and elegant unlike Yuka; she specialize in using the bow and arrow. She has extreme accuracy.

Ichigo Sakura - daughter of Kazumi and Beryl, she have pink-blonde hair which she got from her mom while blue eyes from her dad; she is kind and understanding, mild in nature, but, like all the Sakura, fierce in combat; she specializes the double steel fan knives, she is 15 years old and un-identical twin of Hotaru Sakura. She have extreme elegance.

Hotaru Sakura(Hotaru-Imai)- sibling of Ichigo, have black hair and amethyst eyes which is far from her parents, cold-hearted yet kind, protective and smart, she is the un-identical twin of Ichigo; she specializes in the war hammer, she is 15 years old. She has unbelievable power.

Raiji Sakura- Is the youngest of the brothers, he is handsome and masculine, he have light-brunette hair and sea-green eyes, he is the one who spoiled all of the kids along with his wife, Karyl Sakura; he specializes the spike, he is 30 years old. He has amazing strength

Karyl Sakura- Is the wife of Raiji, she have pink hair and pink eyes like Ichigo, she is also like Raiji which cause the two of them in trouble; she specializes in using the whip, she is 31 years old and 1 year older than Raiji. She has amazing agility

Anna Sakura (Anna Umenomiya)-have pink hair and eyes, she is kind yet clumsy as well, she is also the daughter of Karyl and Raiji, she is like all of them, kind and cheerful, she is also clumsy, she is the twin of Nonoko Sakura, she is 15 years old; she specializes in wielding the drill. She has great channelling ability.

Nonoko Sakura (Nonoko Ogasawara)-have blue hair and blue eyes, kind, modest and quiet, she is twin with Anna; she specialize in using steel parasol, she is 15 years old. She has great stamina.

Nobara Sakura (Nobara Ibaragi)- have brunette hair and cerulean eyes, kind, shy and quiet, loves to play with me and Ichigo, older sister of Nonoko and Anna; she specialize in using the steel claws, she is 17 years old, she has great charisma.

Back to the story...

* * *

  
**Mikan POV

* * *

  
**  
We the Sakura are the most powerful warriors in our times, every kingdom want us to join in, but, we didn't and just have a peaceful life in our own small kingdom.

Many other kingdoms, especially the brave once wants to join forces with our mini kingdom because they know that our kingdom is like the most powerful kingdom in the whole world.

We know what they are thinking and so we decided to not join any, some brave and fool kingdoms tends to threaten us, many wars was made to overtake us, but, no one have ever succeed due to the power we have.

Our kingdom is just perfect.

**One stormy night..**

I am in a mission to gather food supplies tonight because I lose in the sparring with Izumi, me and Nonoko are the one assigned on it. We are about to return but then, out of nowhere, a man in a robe, a worn-out robe.

I took out my rod in a fighting stance as well as Nonoko, we are about to attack the strange man when suddenly, he talked, we thought he is old but his voice is in his 16's, we asked him to leave.

"Please, help me, I am worn out, hungry and I do not know where I am, if you do, I will give you one of my magic that will benefit your kingdom the most." He said in a believable voice, Nonoko agreed and so am I.

We both found out that the strange man is injured, so much, we asked him where he got it and he said that he had it from a wild animal attack which was a little strange.

Once we get in the palace, we treated the guy, we removed the robe and his covering, (A.N. the two saw th it of the guy O.o) we then put on bandages on his whole body, he have a lot of bruise.

I looked at his face and I saw 2 remarkable things about him, 1 is that he have a messy raven-hair and 2 is that he have a very crimson eyes, he then smiled at us and we both smiled back.

After 2 weeks, we get to know the guy, we learned that the guy is a magician from the magic guild that seeks the healing orchid, he said that his name is Natsume Hyuuga, after those time, I gradually fall for him, the whole kingdom welcomed him as our own.

Then one night, I finally decided to confess my feelings for him, "Na-natsume, I know this is sudden but I would want to say, that I-I," I paused to gain more confidence.

"You what?" he asked me, "I love you Natsume," I then blushed, he then smirked fast enough to see it then he changed it into a smile, "Well, I like you too Mikan."

After that, he decided to stay in the kingdom, it was like the happiest moments in my life, but, no life is perfect, a storm as strong as the happy moments came.

Me and Natsume are about to be married, it was the day before the marriage, then suddenly, I found Natsume meditating, I listened to him and I learned he is communicating telephatically.

_The plan is almost over, I am ready to put on the seal, Master, _then he paused for a while, _I am ready to embrace that as well master. _

I then creep up on him, I am so confused that I do not know what to say, "Natsume, what are you doing?"

Suddenly, a gust of wind is pushing me away from him, I heard him enchant _Windus Impietrus, _I knew it, it was him who created the wind, then he enchanted again, _Sliipi Cuila, _After that, everything is dark, but, he does not know that in my family, I have the most magic resistance, I felt my eyes close but I can still hear what is happening.

_Master, all is set, should I do the ritual, the ritual that would make this family suffer, more than death._

More than death, torture is one, can he do it? I asked myself, I want to cry because my first love has done this, if there is anybody to survive, it was me. If I did, I'll kill him.

I felt him come to me, he then said, "I know you're conscious Mikan, so you are hearing this, this is the magic or blessing I give; I swore to give this to you, the Magic of Immortality, it is the worst of all because you will all suffer this, you will not grow old if you want and you will not die if you are tired, you will feel pain but you will continue to live, this is my blessing." He stopped.

I then heard him enchant, _Matrimius Immortilius Lifius, _"See you in my next life Mikan Sakura, remember my name well." After that, I can't feel his presence anymore, I opened my eyes and tried to jump on the top of the tower and impale myself.

I felt the pain, I knew my heart was struck by it, I lost consciousness but I'm happy, I am dead. But, I stood wrong, I woke up. I gasp and felt the pain as I heal, "We Are Immortal Now!"

This woke up all of my family members, "Mikan, what's wrong?" dad asked, "Dad, Natsume cursed us."

"What do you mean, I don't feel anything," dad replied, "Well, you won't, he made us immortal, people will only suffer pain but won't die, it is his revenge," I cried on my dad.

"Is it true, I can't believe it," Dad is not yet believing me. "Well, I impaled myself with that spear, and jump off the tower," I explained and pointed out the blood.

My sisters cried, the adults worried, "How?" they asked, "Well, he cursed us then vanish, I guess that the curse will kill the bearer?" I am still crying on my dad.

"We will find the solution, we have all the time in the world," my dad said which made us cheer up, we arranged our things, though this time, we tried it on dad, we cut his head off then it just been healed, we are not anymore scared of death and we decided to go in separate ways and report back after 10 years in the same place.

We had partners, which is;  
Izumi and Yuka (unfair for me, hmph)  
Kazumi and Beryl  
Raiji and Karyl  
so basically, husbands and wife was paired.  
Nonoko and Anna  
Nobara and Ichigo  
Mikan and Hotaru(noo, why Hotaru, she plainly hates me, I thnk?")

I felt sad on the separation and so are my cousins wince we are separating, our parents assured that we won't have any problem since we won't die anyway.

We left our separate ways, Hotaru and I went to West, the others in different directions. All I know is that Anna and Nonoko are going in the South Pole. I sure hope to see Natsume again, that is to torture him by not killing him as well.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

_You may leave a review to inspire me, thanks, I love what I imagine in this story..  
**No Flames, don't forget to see my other story named, MY PIGGY FRIEND, ENJOY !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Previously: **I felt sad on the separation and so are my cousins wince we are separating, our parents assured that we won't have any problem since we won't die anyway.

* * *

We left our separate ways, Hotaru and I went to West, the others in different directions. All I know is that Anna and Nonoko are going in the South Pole. I sure hope to see Natsume again, that is to torture him by not killing him as well.

**Chapter 2: Of All The People, Why Would I Have The Annoyed One ?

* * *

**

**Mikan POV

* * *

**

Of all the people, why would I spend 10 years with the person I clearly know hated me, she hated me right?

I turned to look at my cousin and her devious look at me almost gave me the chills, we started searching for the cure, sadly, there is no such a curse in the list of the magicians.

We had our disguise because if we don't, many kingdoms will now our little secret.

Hotaru is a really powerful yet smart person and so she kept on researching about the curse, as I listened to her, she is asking the mad where to buy the most delicious shrimps and crabs.

"Ho- I mean Ruru, what are you doing?" I scolded her, and in fact, she is the one who should be scare of me, she then turned at me with a glare.

"Baka, can't you see, I am searching the most delicious food in this town so that I may focus," she then pulls out her war hammer named The Devil, well, if she did attack me, I won't die anyways.

Then Hotaru whispered me, "I heard something sprout out exactly the time our curse moved in," I then looked amaze because in only a split of time, she was enabled to found a clue to start.

After eating, well she ate, we went to the mountains called the Cursed Mountain Ranges, it is said that every curse's loophole will be found in this dangerous mountains.

Of course I am not scared, after all, if the curse wore off, I am dead meat anyway since I impaled and dissipated myself.

Hotaru, being afraid of getting hungry brought a battalion of living giant shrimps with us and she put it in an aquarium in which she is carrying.

"Pig, hurry up will ya," I just plainly despise this pig, the pig then hurried and caught up with me, "What's the big rush Mikan, it's like we do not have any time since we are immortal?"

This remarks of her just plainly irritated me which made me curse, she heard it then suddenly, she challenged me in a duel, the duel is easy, the one who agrees defeat or the one who have no chance f winning will lose.

We went to a hidden place, I pulled my trusty rod, named The Angel while she put out her war hammer, The Devil.

Our fight began and after 2 minutes, Hotaru clearly lose, I mocked her making her mad again, I said sorry to her then smiled, my smile made her smile,(A.N. wow, Hotaru did smile, something to video), we continued our tour in the ranges.

It is true, my head exploded 4 times and it hurts, it exploded because of the cursed bats which became extinct the same time my head re-grow, the cursed worm (extinct), the tree bomb(extinct), and the boar stampede(I left one knowing it won't reproduce, I get a little mercy about the cute baby) I took the baby pig and added it in my pet collection, in there was the last cute puffy thingy, the last diamond rabbit and the last giant shrimp, Hotaru was the one who wiped out its species out of this world. In this, I gathered a lot of pets, I put them in my bag, well, a giant bag anyway.

After that, we came up into a giant spider, how boring right, we just destroyed all its species, and did not even leave one, sheesh, it will be dangerous for travellers ya know.

We continued and suddenly, a loud groan was heard if you listened to the tummy of my greedy and gluttonous companion, we just walked for 3 days and she have not eaten a day yet and now she became all complaining, (A.N. Mikan, eating in a whole day is sure hungry, how many days have you not been eating, it's bad for the healt ya know?) I myself have not yet eaten in a week .  
(A.N. so that's why)

She murmured and said enough for me to hear, "I am not a freak like you Mikan," I then took off her head out of her body, I apologized again but with a giant shrimp I caught after being eaten by the shark that is now extinct.(A.N. this is the last, they are the reason why a lot of animals are dead if they went to the present so please memories the animals)

She happily and gluttonously ate the shrimp, in one bite and asked for more, I said we msut keep going and she continued to complain again, what a pain in the neck.

We came across a Sakura Tree, wow, that is all I could think of, we passed through it and I saw a cursed taboo up ahead.

I pulled Hotaru, the taboo seemed so far to me, until 1 hour of running, the taboo is still out of reach, then, a sakura leaf fell up on me and saw the tree from before.

"I Got it" I spoke out loud earning my dissipation and her impalement. She apologized and said that she became surprised, I warned her that if it is a human, she should not go cutting heads off.

We laughed then I hanged her up at the tree and said, stay there and I will experiment. She nodded then sat at the side of the tree.

I just keep walking and gradually, I reached the stone, sadly, it is not our curse tomb, it is the tomb of a pharaoh making Egypt a desert, we then read the next area of a curse tomb.

We searched through the forest for 9 years and 11 months and 1 month left for us to return, we had faced different conflicts like meeting Hansel and Gretel's captor's house where we are binded to stay there for 3 years without us noticing, though we decided to keep the head of the witch that caught us.

We also was trapped by the goddess Calypso in her dungeon who we learned to be a demon just named Calypso as well and she headed also losing her head, darn, she held as captured us for 3 more years. We also was caught by the Lotus Group which held Hotaru by feeding her nonstop, in this, I learned the reason why she always eat and trained her for a month to be a new one and gladly, we became close cousins after those struggles.

We came at the meeting place 10 years after sharp. We waited for them and Ichigo and Nobara came, my parents did as well, lastly, Karyl, Beryl, Raiji and Kazumi also came. Which left Anna and Nonoko, what is taking them so long, and speaking of the immortal, they came, but, they are both injured with a lot of glass shards.

The reason is humorous, for the last 10 years, they have been in the North Pole and often get impaled by the falling ice spikes.

The reporting have come, Nobara and Ichigo learned what the curse is but did not returned the clue on reversing which made it useless. We then told that there is a loop hole about the curse we just did not found out making it useless. Nonoko and Anna did not found anything and so as Kazumi and his partner and Raiji and his partner. Yuka and Izumi knew the reason for it and told that it is because Natsume's dad is one of the person we killed during a war against the Hyuuga.

We decided to research for the curse and have a good life, we did it.

**After 530 years (well that was quick) :D zzzz  
**

After this 530 years, all of us witnessed the world wars and we are the once who was bombed, we are survivors at the Pearl Harbor and we get to kill vampire who are actually a humabat which have rabies as its reproductive system, ew.

I am already 546 years old and so as the others, but our physical form is still young, no wrinkles at all. All of us have matured and became cold over the time and isolated ourselves so not to be hurt when someone dies.

In this hundred years, I took a lot of disguise like, Mira, Mijane, Mini, Mimi, Miki, Mickey, Milissa and many more. I took the 1st Grade to High School Dozens of time and I mastered and was always an honor just like Hotaru except I am always first having a hundred in card making me one of the smartest person in the world.

We often create a make-believe deaths as we transfer, we are acting like vampires for cryning out loud.

We are tired yet we can't die, so, most of the times, we hibernate under our grave like on my 230 year as immortal, we hibernated in our graves for 100 years and still alive. I hate that person, but, as years pass, I forgot names and so is my family, one time, I even became a senator, my dad as president and mom as the vice.

**20 years more -_-zzz  
**  
My dad and mom, aunts and uncles forced us 6 to go study, again, for the hundredth time, we took exam and was advanced in High School, our school is called Gakuen Alice and gladly, we are classmates again.

Hotaru started having hobbies on making different fantastic robots, Anna took hobby as a cook, Nonoko as a chemist, Ichigo as a florist, I as an animal collector, especially endangered species while Nobara became a swimmer.

After having hobbies and spending 550 years, we are, once again going to study, but who the hell thinks, maybe we will find the cure.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Please Review if you want, No Flames_


End file.
